


Bargain

by Elias8807



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Passionate Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elias8807/pseuds/Elias8807
Summary: “That's what I want from you, Judy, if we have to work for an extra two hours. Do we have a deal?"
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

I'd been an exhausting day for both of them, working two hours over their regular shifts—for extra pay.

Bogo had offered them to do it, since many of the officers were out sick due to the outbreak of the flu. And even though Nick knew for certain that he didn't want to work a single minute over his shift, even for a couple additional dollars on his bimonthly check, it was Judy who gave him no other choice but to accept.

Nick had tried to convince her otherwise, but she continued to insist on it, saying they could really help out by not letting the paper work stack too high.

He'd sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument, Judy was a very giving and compassionate mammal,—it was what he loved most about her: her character; her beauty was the last thing he considered when he proposed to her all those months ago—and he couldn't find the will to say no.

But… perhaps he could get something out of this.

A devious grin had curved on his lips then.

He said, "Fine, Carrots, you win. But I want something in return."

"Oh?" She'd raised a brow, placing her paws on those beautifully curved hips. "And what would that be, Slick?"

Nick's smile dimmed like a dying candle flame as he lowered his muzzle to her, close enough for them to share breathes, close enough for him to devour her in a kiss. And he knew she saw it then, that feral, rage-filled lust dancing in his pine-green eyes, knew she saw his lips curl into a faint snarl, his canines half-visible.

He said, smoothly, with a lover's grace, "I want to take you to the bathtub tonight, Judy. I don't think we've ever done that before, have we?"

Judy's nose twitched—once, twice… thrice. But not out of fear.

A sharp, vicious smile.

"I want you to moan my name all night as I fuck you. And I want to smell my scent on you months after." Nick stood to his full height. "That's what I want from you, Judy, if we have to work for an extra two hours. Do we have a deal?"

* * *

For the whole extra two hours they were there, flipping through piles of paper work, he'd smelt her deep lust, and relished the scent. He'd grin widely whenever he caught small glimpses of her closing her legs beneath the desk.

Horny—he'd made her so incredibly horny. And he was half glad no other bucks were here to smell it. Because the wanting, the roaring instincts that bellowed at his mind, at every muscle in his body, made it nearly impossible for him not to pin her down to the table and have her right here, in their office.

The thought was tempting, but he reminded himself there was only one hour left before they could leave. One hour.

Nick knew for sure that when they got home, he wasn't even going to bother with an oral.

* * *

They came into their apartment passionately kissing and tearing at each other's clothes. Upon seconds of entering their apartment, Nick striped off his police uniform and personally assisted his mate in taking off hers.

They rushed into the bathroom, filling up the bath tub.

* * *

The bath water splashed and swirled as Nick made love to her, pinning her to the foot of the bathtub as he slid in and out of her, very, very, slowly.

"Please," she begged, thrusting her hips into his, her fur drenched and dripping. His teasing… oh god his teasing.

She ran her dull claws down and across his muscled back, leaving traces in his soaked fur.

Nick was finished with his teasing, then.

He adjusted his grip, balancing himself as he focused his strength into his hips, and thrusted into her.

And as he drove himself into his mate, her tight walls squeezing his length as she squirmed beneath him, Judy whimpered. A meek, soft whimper that had his predatory instincts pound with feral excitement, and a vicious growl rumble deep in his throat as he hardened inside her.

"You're…—she gasped and pressed her face into his soaked, bare chest, clenching her teeth as her lover began to strengthen his thrust— "… uhh, I'm going to cum."

She clenched down on his length, so hard that he felt himself throb. Ache.

But Nick smiled fiercely—savagely—as he exposed every single one of those flesh-shredding teeth, knowing that his mate was trying to resist it, to salvage the pleasure a little bit longer. And Judy must've seen his savage smile, must've known the intent behind it, because she further tightened her grip around him, practically crushing him.

Nick's claws carved into the walls of the bathtub, snarling at the pleasurable pain. Challenge excepted.

Nick rammed himself into her with all his strength, penetrating her deep, deeper than he would normally go, until his knot was against her lips. And he paused, right there.

He felt her climax all over him, felt her lurch and scream from beneath him at that unexpected pause that broke her resistance.

Nick didn't give her time to recover, though—not as he found himself reaching his own climax.

He wasn't merciful enough to give her a break. He continued to make love to her, his pace increasing with every second that passed.

He felt his mate's walls tremble around him, and he grinned widely when she pressed her face into his chest, moaning into his coat.

"Nick," she breathed, her paws fisting the trenched, scruffy fur on his chest. "Nick, _please_."

The bath water spilled onto the marble floor as Nick sped his pace up to the max, his jaw locked down as he lacerated the walls of the bath tub.

His muscles tightened, his knot spasming as he tried to hold back his release.

"Judy," he growled, deeply. He felt her shiver beneath him and around him at the low sound of her name. " _Judy_."

She strapped her legs around his waist as she moaned and moaned.

The strength… the speed of his thrusting… it was too much. It was too much for her—

Judy came, crying out, her whole-body spasming.

She whimpered his name this time, a half, blissful-like sob.

And that was what had his knot on full display, swollen and thrumming with that roaring. But not yet—

Not yet.

Judy tightened the grip she had around his hips, holding on for dear life, trying to cope with overwhelming stimulation of each thrust—

She came only seconds later, throwing her head back as she squeezed his length. And she came again. And again. "Nick... please... please"

It was too much. She couldn't say a word as he thrusted and thrusted and thrusted and thrusted—

She came once more, fisting the fur on his chest.

Nick was at his limit, his breathing rapid, violent—

And out of pure instinct, he knotted her, every inch of his length invading her.

Nick roared, roared louder than he ever had in his life as he came in her.

His cum mixed with the bath water, white little spirts mixing with the water.

Judy went limp as she fell back against the bath tub, but Nick remained hovering above her, his arms still outstretched, keeping him in place.

She shivered, hard, nearly came again, as he slowly slipped out of her. Her walls were still trembling.

They breathed heavily, savoring the after-glow of what they'd just done.

Judy was the first to speak. "You're a wild animal." She said, gazing up at him.

Nick chuckled, the sound deep and joyful. Water was still dripping from his drenched coat... and his pink, angry length.

His pine-green eyes drifted down to that spot between her legs, the pink flesh ravaged—wrinkled—and coated with his cum, to his own male satisfaction.

He didn't resist the urge to slip his finger into her. And Judy let out a soft squeak, her back arching.

God...

Even his finger managed to fill her completely.

"Did you enjoy it," He asked, his gaze never leaving hers as he lazily fingered her.

"I—God, his _finger_ —yes, I did, but…"

"You're not satisfied," Nick finished for her, a cocky grin on his lips. "I can smell it, even with the water."

And those violet eyes, the wanting gleaming there, did nothing but prove his point.

Judy looked away from him, embarrassed, but she still found herself glancing at his dangling, still-hardened length, drops of his cum dripping from the tip.

 _I want you inside me again. Please_. The words almost came out, but she swallowed them.

A deep moan escaped her instead, when Nick ran the rough pad of his finger over that swollen spot inside her. She clenched down on his finger, and Nick chuckled.

Her eyes went to his dangling length, and she whined at the sight of it, a prize out of reach. She was already longing for that knot, longing for the feeling of him making her scream his name.

She wanted him—so, so badly.

It was why she pulled his finger out of her with shaky paws, grinning widely when she saw the confused look on his muzzle.

"You should know," she said as steadily as she could, meeting his gaze, a small, taunting smile on her pink lips, "that when we bunny are this horny, one round of sex won't be enough to us calm down. Especially not a finger."

Lust danced in his expression. "Oh, don't worry, Carrots, I've done my research."

She spread her legs, her fingers dipping into her heated spot, teasing him, showing him what she wanted. And the straighten of his length above her was a good indication that he got the message.

She sucked on her fingers, tasting her own juices mixed with her mate's cum "Well then, what are you waiting for, Slick?"

The look Nick gave was of pure hunger… a predator preparing to devour their defenseless prey.

It made tingles crawl up her spine.

"I love you," was all Nick said, before burying himself in her, without warning, not bothering to take it slow.

* * *

He made love to her like he never had before, and Judy never silenced any of the screams or cries that escaped her with each overwhelming orgasm.

And Nick made sure to make her scream, to permanently mark her with his scent. He filled her with his seeds, to the brim, his knot making sure nothing escaped. And when he carried his exhausted, satisfied bunny to bed that night, his knot sealed inside her, he felt her leaking him all through the night.

And she continued to leak him, little drops in her panties that gave Nick no short of pleasure smelling, for months and months after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small follow-up chapter to “Bargain”.

He was suddenly awoken by a flash of lightning and a piercing crack of thunder, his breathing heavy and the rain a torrential down pour outside

Calming himself, he sat up in the bed slightly and scanned his surroundings. They were inside the bedroom of their apartment, and although it was pitch black, even with the widow beside their bed, he was able to see all of their neatly placed furniture—ranging from a small, metal desk with a laptop and lamp on top, the bedside nightstand, the digital alarm clock on its aged, oak-wood surface, and the full-body mirror leaning on the wall across the room—was all in its appropriate place.

He lounged back in his pillow, sighing through his purple nose, his back cracking. He closed his eyes, taking in the chill of the room and the raging of the storm outside. His body loosened, his mind sinking away into sleep.

But then, his ears perked at the soft moan of another mammal. His half opened eyes drifted down to the little bunny snuggled into his chest, her paws lightly grasping his scruffy, creamy fur as she slept peacefully.

A warm smile that very few every saw of Nick Wilde blossomed on his lips. He couldn't stop himself from gazing down at her, his pure emerald eyes, which glimmered in the dull light streaming through the window, stared over her body—her very naked body. She was laying on her side, every inch of herself pressed against his own nude body, their fur intwining. His gaze went straight to her perfectly curved hip. He cupped his paw around it, lightly massaging her there. "You're so beautiful," he breathed, unconsciously. And maybe Judy heard him in her sleep, because her pink lips curved into a smile.

That rare smile still on his muzzle, he tipped his head up towards the roof, staring out blankly. His thoughts drifted to his con-artist days, where he would twice as much money then he would ever make at the ZPD. He was being honest with himself, he partially enjoyed that life, enjoyed pissing Finnick off and going to the club, winning countless card games. He would even go as far as missing it only a little.

But… for moments like these…

His emerald eyes slowly, so slowly, drifted down to her once more, and a feeling of contentment rippled through him, like a stone tossed into a calm lake. For moments like these, he was glad he left his old life behind.

He lifted his paw from her beautiful hip and rested it on her back, tucking it beneath her limp ears.

He would never regret leaving his old life behind.

The fox stroked his paw down her bare back, feeling the silkiness of her fur, the richness of it. His reason to breathe, his happiness and joy, that was what she was to him. The little bunny, his little bunny moaned at the slow stroke of his paw, cuddling him further.

Her moan was like a song, soothing his mind and soul. She was his greatest treasure, his queen, and he would do anything to make sure she was safe, give up anything for her. Even his own life.

She was worth it—all of it.

Nick laid his head back in the pillow, staring up to the roof. She was worth everything to him, more valuable then the rarest diamond. He gave her a quick peck on top of the head and whispered, "I love you."

It wasn't long before the rumbling storm and his mate's soothing heartbeat drifted him into sleep.


End file.
